Broken Yin Yang
by JunoEinaudi
Summary: Hakutaku sabe lo importante que Houzuki es para él, aunque no sea de ninguna manera correspondido, y acepte ese papel que le ha tocado interpretar.


**Un minific que escribo de Houzuki no Reitetsu, producto de mis bajones temporales. Si me encuentro mal pero puedo usar eso para escribir algo, creo que es algo más productivo. **

**ATENCIÓN: Contiene spoilers del manga que NO salen en el anime. Aunque es un detallito muy conocido, aviso por si acaso.**

Hakutaku es una deidad de la buena suerte. Legendaria, antigua, poderosa, celestial, aclamada. Aunque sea famoso por su amplia sonrisa, en Shangri-La y más allá de eso, Hakutaku no se siente ni afortunado ni feliz.

Pero más de 4000 años de edad es bastante para fingir que todo va bien.

Hakutaku recuerda muchas cosas. Recuerda cuando estaba solo antes de que los humanos aparecieran en la tierra, recuerda el crecimiento de los imperios, de las naciones, y lo recuerda a él. Es culpa suya que no pueda ser feliz de verdad.

Aquella vez que vio a ese pequeño niño de tez blanca y cabello negro morir de hambre como sacrificio, no supo lo que se le vendría encima. Quizás debería haberlo dejado pasar; no era la primera vez ni sería la última en la que un infante moría.

Y sin embargo, ese niño fue al Infierno y se convirtió en un demonio.

Hakutaku no sabe si Houzuki no lo recuerda o no. Si recuerda quién era, o cómo murió, por qué, o si recuerda la primera vez que se vieron en su oscuro lecho de muerte. Tampoco quiere saberlo. Sabe, en el fondo, que una respuesta negativa le hará mucho más daño. Si en sus recuerdos él no está, se sentiría cada vez más desdichado.

Pero eso daba igual.

Con el paso de los años, al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de que Houzuki al menos se acordaría de él. No lo reconocería nunca, pero que Houzuki no recordara aquella vez que se encontraron en el cielo, tiempo atrás, le había dolido mucho, aunque había fingido ira por el terrible y estúpido accidente que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Hozuki solo había sido capaz de ubicarlo en su mente tras las competiciones entre China y Japón. De esos siglos y milenios, Hakutaku y Houzuki se habían "conocido por primera vez" tres veces, y el demonio solo había sido capaz de recordar la última.

Y eso a Hakutaku le había dolido.

Pero ¿por qué debía de expresarlo?

Era anciano, a pesar de su apariencia joven y fuerte. Anciano sonaba mal, pero con 4000 años a las espaldas, era un buen término. Antiguo, quizás, fuera la descripción más apropiada. Eso era. Hakutaku era antiguo. Había visto a miles de humanos mentir, él podía aprender de ellos como ellos habían aprendido de él. Y era una deidad, para él, imitar un arte humano era mucho más sencillo. No le había costado trabajo aprender a enmascarar sus emociones.

Pero por dentro, reconocía que dolía. Él había visto a Houzuki morir, lo había visto volver a nacer, lo había visto crecer, lo había conocido formalmente, y había logrado conocerlo un poco más. Tras tantos siglos de darle vueltas a la cabeza, había acabado por reconocer que si Houzuki no estuviera, su existencia sería monótona, aburrida, vacía, y triste. No tenía razón alguna, pero al parecer lo había elegido precisamente a él para ser uno de los inmortales que le diera contraste a su vida. Sin él, se sentiría atrapado en una vida repetitiva y silenciosa.

Para él, Houzuki era muy importante. Para Hakutaku, Houzuki era su Yin en el Yin Yang. Sin él, no podría estar.

Y sin embargo, para Houzuki, él no era nada.

Houzuki no se acordaba de las veces que había visto a Hakutaku en su niñez o adolescencia como demonio. Para él, Hakutaku no era nada que alimentara su vida, que pudiera volver sus días en un día a recordar, no era su contraste equilibrado; Hakutaku era simple y llanamente una molestia en el camino, como las que veía cada día en su trabajo. Hakutaku no contrastaba; Hakutaku era uno más en sus problemas y caras en la memoria.

Lo único que tal vez hacía a Hakutaku más especial era que como conocedor de medicina era el mejor, y que debía ser el único que se atrevía a devolver la bofetada a Houzuki. Lo primero hacía que Hakutaku fuera un recurso que poder utilizar. Lo segundo hacía que Hakutaku fuera siempre la diana disponible y a mano para torturar.

Tal vez Houzuki lo supiera, y tal vez no, pero Hakutaku era consciente de esos factores. Sabía por y para qué lo buscaba Houzuki. Por medicinas. Por recetas. Por una bofetada. Por un puñetazo. Por una trampa. Por un golpe de kanabo. Por una tortura. Por un algo. Hakutaku siempre estaba ahí para ser torturado. Y Hakutaku sabía por qué.

Él podía irse. Podía irse, podía ignorar a Houzuki, podía aceptar su derrota en su apuesta, podía hacer cien cosas para que Houzuki se olvidara de él, para que saliera vencedor, para que no volviera, y para que pasaran días, semanas, meses, años, siglos, y que finalmente Houzuki se olvidara de él y no fuera más que una mota de polvo entre sus recuerdos.

Y Hakutaku no quería eso.

Hakutaku siempre estaría allí. Sabía que molestando a Houzuki, él se las haría pagar, ya fuera verbalmente o físicamente, y él, haciendo uso de artimañas, se dejaría atacar y destruir. De vez en cuando podría poner el tablero a su favor, solo para hacerle creer a Houzuki que el juego no había hecho más que empezar y lograr que no perdiera el interés en el juego, que no perdiera interés en él.

Y aún así, sabía que era en vano.

Houzuki nunca le prestaría atención de verdad. Houzuki nunca lo vería como su gran opuesto. Houzuki nunca vería nada en él. Solo vería un saco de boxeo que utilizar, y Hakutaku lo sabía, sabía, que nada moría en el olvido. Había visto caer grandes dinastías; Shang, Han, Zhou, Ming, Qing, cada cual más brillante que la anterior, y todas habían creído ser para la eternidad, y no había sido así. A él también le tocaría algún día, como inmortal, morir de los recuerdos de la mitología y de los recuerdos de Houzuki. Sentía que el día en el que su polo opuesto se olvidara de él, todo habría acabado. Seguiría con vida, pero sería una vida monótona, como caminar en un desierto blanco, con el cielo blanco, todo blanco, sin nada que lo cambiase, sin nada que cambiase absolutamente nada. Se acabaría.

Hakutaku, sin embargo, no le importaba. Mientras Hozuuki se acordara solo un poco de él, y lo necesitara, aunque fuera por sus medicinas o para torturarlo, él estaría ahí, y siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara, y siempre estaría por y para él, hasta que el olvido lo consumiera para siempre.

Por eso, a veces, no se veía tan afortunado ni feliz como quisiera.

FIN


End file.
